


孔雀开屏（上）

by junnnnni



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnnnni/pseuds/junnnnni





	孔雀开屏（上）

1  
赵磊白天和晚上有两副面孔。  
白天他在学校安安分分上课，做彬彬有礼的万人迷学长。晚上他在酒吧搞摇滚，声嘶力竭地嘶吼，反正那里也没人认识他。

焉栩嘉正在经历中二叛逆期。  
学习没意思，上课没意思，学校里的人也没意思，眼前一切在他看来都没意思透了。  
晚自习又要计时做卷子，他看了两眼根本没几题会做的，索性翻墙逃了晚自习，出校门扬手拦了辆出租车直奔酒吧一条街去。

他不是第一次来，却是第一次见到这个主唱。  
什么都没意思，但他觉得这个主唱有意思。  
周围闹哄哄，灯光不知疲倦地乱闪，背景音炸得震天响，但他只直勾勾地盯着远处主唱看。  
操，好漂亮一张脸。

主唱注意到了他的目光，微微扬起下巴挑衅一样地看了回来。  
看来不但漂亮，还挺浪。他心里暗喜。

两人滚到床上的时候焉栩嘉都还在想这事怎么就发展成这样了，他现在连对方叫什么都不知道呢。

这人好白，大腿根轻轻一掐就全是红印。  
这人也好会喘，他声音好听，叫起来还带着黏乎乎的鼻音和哭腔，又浪又纯。  
最后他被操得脱力，瘫软地靠在焉栩嘉身上，精液顺着大腿内侧流下来，有种淫糜的美感。  
焉栩嘉贴着他耳朵说，“把你的名字留给我。”

2  
赵磊没想到还会再见到这个人。

他性格如此，表面随性而已，实则习惯用理智主导感情，像一台精确值极高的机器，失控的时刻少之又少。  
夜晚的露水情缘再怎么干柴烈火你侬我侬，白天一来他就会重新披上那层精致的人皮，彬彬有礼，品学兼优，把晚上发生的事忘得一干二净。

但他现在就有点失控。不该走神的时候他看着眼前人的脸走神了。  
那天晚上他根本没细看对方的脸，反正一夜情对象的脸最好忘得一干二净。  
细看之下这人长得竟然还挺显小，浓眉大眼，婴儿肥未消，面对他的时候露出来的线条全是钝的甜的，像含着露水的玫瑰。

对方不说话，直直地盯着他看，和那天晚上在夜场隔着迷乱的灯光和人潮盯着他看的眼神一模一样，坦坦荡荡毫不躲闪。  
最后他先受不了这诡异的沉默，摸着鼻子干笑了两声，开口打破僵局，“真够巧的…”

“走了也不打声招呼。”

这人一开口用他低沉的声音说话他就有点脸热。无端想起那天晚上，对方贴着他耳朵说话，他的意识在清醒和混沌的拉锯间徘徊，肉体在梦境和现实坍塌的缝隙间暂时停留。晕乎乎的，像平地晕船。

3  
赵磊觉得焉栩嘉是他的克星。

由于诡异又尴尬的重遇发生他学校边上，对方看着也没一点要跟他桥归桥路归路相忘于江湖的意思，他不得不提议请他去学校附近的咖啡馆坐坐。

“原来你还是个好学生。”  
焉栩嘉一落座就抛出一个不容置疑的肯定句，接着似笑非笑地看着他，“我最讨厌的就是好学生了。”

赵磊当然知道他为什么这么说。  
A大，每年都有无数人挤破脑袋想考进来。尤其在各个高中老师嘴里，它被吹得神乎其神，仿佛只要一只脚踏进了A大的校门，人生就成功了一半。

“是又怎样？你呢，你还没成年吧，小孩。”

说起这件事赵磊就觉得惊悚。  
那天晚上他见色起意，话没说几句就和焉栩嘉上了床。  
第二天早上起床时，对方还在呼呼大睡。  
就在他收拾东西准备悄无声息溜走的时候，不小心扫到了对方胡乱扔在桌上身份证上的出生日期，后知后觉地发现自己就这么稀里糊涂睡了一个未成年。  
这都什么事啊。

没想到焉栩嘉竟然欣然接受了他的调侃。  
他的右手不安分地沿着赵磊膝盖往上摸，指尖有意无意摩擦着布料，最后停在大腿根部，反复摩挲。  
“哥，我还记得你这有颗痣。”，他轻声说。

赵磊没挣开。他觉得这事有点完蛋，因为他好像被这个小孩打动了。

4  
赵磊以前从来不和一夜情对象接吻。  
但焉栩嘉非常喜欢接吻。

做爱的时候焉栩嘉喜欢从胸口往上亲他。胸口、锁骨、肩颈，像标记领地的兽类，霸道而缠绵。  
这个吻最终落在他的唇上。  
赵磊突然挣扎起来，伸手推他，偏过脸想躲开，却被抱得更紧。  
他只好放弃抵抗。  
下一秒温热的舌头就伸了进来，在他口腔里征伐扫荡。他羞耻地呜咽出声，津液不受控顺着嘴角往下流。

焉栩嘉身下的动作也没停，还在往深处顶。  
赵磊被他顶得眼泪止不住地流。  
快感铺天盖地把他席卷包围，他觉得自己像一只被猎人一箭命中钉死在原地的猎物，无处回避，无力反抗，只能遵循最本能反应无意识地迎合接纳。

焉栩嘉果然他的克星，他愤愤地想。

5  
焉栩嘉最近心烦意乱的。  
他是标准的直球选手，生平最讨厌的事两件事就是有话不直说和有爱不敢追。  
他喜欢人的风格也是这样。  
就像第一次见到赵磊就敢直勾勾地盯着他看，第一次和赵磊上床就穷追不舍地问名字，再见面时见对方不排斥立刻琢磨怎么更进一步。  
强势又执着，霸道得不依不饶。  
但现在他摸不准赵磊怎么想的，所以连开口寻问的勇气都没有。  
情生爱，爱生痴，痴生忧怖。  
他这时候才懂得。

赵磊最近倒是过得春风得意。  
焉栩嘉频繁地出入酒吧听他唱歌，久而久之夜场的人都眼熟他。  
后来看到他来了就对着赵磊起哄，“小男朋友又来啦？”  
焉栩嘉第一次听到的时候心都提到嗓子眼了。  
没想到赵磊笑嘻嘻地四连拨千斤，一句话就给堵了回去。  
“什么男朋友，这我果儿。”  
害他白白紧张了一通。  
赵磊这人真的蔫儿坏，焉栩嘉气得在心里骂他。

＊果儿：混迹摇滚圈一种女孩，狂热喜爱摇滚乐手，甚至愿意与之发生性关系。  
这里想表达的意思是磊在调侃嘉嘉是他的女粉丝，并且是那种愿意陪睡的狂热女粉丝hhhhhhh


End file.
